The invention relates to a method for determining the capacity of a battery cell, and to a battery management system.
The invention additionally relates to a computer program, a battery management system, and a motor vehicle, which are designed for carrying out the method.
Battery packs using lithium-ion technology which consist of a large number of electrochemical cells connected in series are used in hybrid and electric vehicles. A battery management system serves for monitoring the battery and is intended to ensure the longest possible lifetime of the battery in addition to safety monitoring. One task of the battery management system is to ascertain a charge capacity of the cells.
JP 2011-257226 discloses a method for determining a residual capacity of a battery on the basis of a terminal voltage of the battery, wherein the error is minimized by a combination of a plurality of detection methods. The residual capacity of the battery is ascertained as that which was ascertained with a relatively low error.